


Possessive

by Freckledconstellatixns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Seungchan, Woolix, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledconstellatixns/pseuds/Freckledconstellatixns
Summary: Seungmin drove Chan insane and made him incredibly possessive,“Im telling you now that you’re mine”





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atumun15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/gifts).



> What is this? Idk? Why is it so shitty?? Idk? But V has got me into Seungchan and im so lost so here you go

 

 

 

Chan was something unusual and each of his friends could confirm that without hesitation. The blonde was determined to get things done then and there, he never left anything unresolved and if he wanted something he would have it - yet, he was also reluctant, always trying to out-do himself in anything he did and with certain things just too slow. Although this couldn't be seen in everything he did, his friends knew well enough that it was true and in his defense, they would argue it was really only evident in one situation that Chan struggled greatly with - Seungmin. It was both mentally and physically painful to watch and at times, his friends had to restrain one another from just locking the two in a dark room for a week.

 

After thinking it over for three days, Chan decided his idea was good enough and quickly invited everyone into one room where he could explain what was happening.

 

"A trip?" Hyunjin asked in confusion, hands wrapped around Jeongin's neck loosely and head perched on his dark hair.

 

Chan nodded with a wide smile, seemingly pleased with his inner thoughts and in-visions of what he imagined would take place.

 

"What for?" Woojin pondered aloud as he absentmindedly played with Felix's pink locks, twisting strands between his fingers as he cast his eyes upward to glance at chan from his relaxed position on the couch.

 

Chan's eyes moved to look at Seungmin, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to what Chan was saying by his drooping lids. The boys understood immediately and hoped this would be the end to their torture.

 

"Hurry and pack, we leave early tomorrow" Chan finished with a small sigh as his friends nodded and began talking among themselves.

 

Chan wondered toward Seungmin, lips lifting on their own accord to form a fond smile as his fingers pushed gently on his cheek to wake him.

 

"Minnie, want me to help pack?" Chan offered the sleepy boy who rubbed at his tired eyes with a wide yawn.

 

"Please" the younger whispered eagerly, blindly grabbing at Chans large hand to aid in his struggle to stand.

 

Seungmin followed Chan into his room and crawled onto the bed with a huff of exhaustion. Chan ignored him as he paired t-shirts and hoodies with jeans, grabbing chargers, earphones and other small things that Seungmin would need for the journey and stay and handed them to the awaiting brunette with a smile.

 

"thanks Hyung" Seungmin murmured coyly as he stacked the clothes into the suitcase covering his lap.

 

Chan titled his head in a form of acknowledgement as he reached his hand out to mess Seungmin's hair.

 

"Get some rest" Chan ordered softly, flicking the youngers forehead before he left the room with a shake of his head.

 

Changbin observed the blonde with a raised brow as he began to pack his own things with sloppy movements. He rarely understood the others actions and wished he could see Chan's train of thought at times.

 

"So what is this really about?" Changbin spoke suddenly yet kept his eyes and attention on his phone screen as he replied to something Hyunjin had sent.

 

Chan forced his suitcase shut and hauled it off his bed with little effort. He lowered himself onto his mattress and allowed his head to fall back against the cold wall.

 

"I want it to be right, and if he rejects me at least he'd have somewhere to hid from me" chan explained poorly, though his brain couldn't form the words to describe his idea correctly.

 

"He wont reject you" changbin informed him quietly but surely, placing his phone down and turning to look at Chan.

 

The older let a humorless chuckle escape his chapped lips as he dragged his palms down his face. It was another negative to Chan, his self-depreciation - he believed he wasn't good enough for Seungmin despite his friends comforting words of reassurance, he just couldn't see this going well hence his hesitation to even ask.

 

Changbin, however, knew otherwise and smiled devilishly to himself, allowing Chan to spiral in his mind for just one more day considering he'd find the truth in just mere hours.

 

"Sleep it off hyung, dont worry too much"

 

And luckily for Chan, he had been up for two days straight so his eyes shut unwillingly and his brain became silent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeongin frowned at his friend who's forehead creased even in sleep. He sighed and with reluctance placed his hands on Seungmin's cheeks.

 

"Wake up minnie" he urged the older as he moved his head repeatedly.

 

Seungmin groaned in response and tried swatting the youngers hands away in irritation. Jeongin giggled at the weak attempt and pushed Seungmin upright.

 

"This trip is a chance to tell Chan" Jeongin encouraged his friend in hushed tones, hitting his shoulder gently with a slight smile that had Seungmin nodding along without interest.

 

"Mhm" he hummed as he forced himself from the warmth of his blankets, taking the clothes Jeongin rushed into his arms as he left his room in hurry to wake up the boys in the room over.

 

After half an hour all nine boys were packed, dressed and ultimately ready to set out for the four hour drive. Chan glanced around the room, rolling his eyes at Felix who had wrapped himself around Woojin comfortably, settling in to sleep on his back.

 

Chan smacked the other Australian on the back of his head,

"Get off or you'll kill your boyfriend"

 

Felix scowled at the blonde with a vague pout as he pushed his suitcase out of the dorm, following the others that had already left.

 

Chan sighed as he gave Woojin a pat on the shoulder as he passed him, hot on his boyfriends heels. The older checked the rooms were empty before he dragged his own suitcase to the door, only to frown in confusion at the sight of Seungmin leaning against the doorframe.

 

"I wanted to wait for you so I could sit with you in the car" Seungmin admitted in a small voice, pulling on the straps on the overalls he wore, that presumably belonged to Jeongin.

 

Chan suppressed the wide grin that begged to cover his face as his heart filled with the warm feeling of want.

 

"Lets go then" Chan answered with a laugh, locking the door with fumbling fingers before he and Seungmin walked alongside each other to the large car where everyone seemed to be seated.

 

Seungmin clambered into the middle seats of the car, seeing as they were the only ones vacant, while Chan stacked the suitcases atop one another carefully. Woojin pulled away from the dorms when Chan was safely inside with the rest settling in for sleep.

 

Halfway, Woojin pulled into a small gas station and allowed Minho to continue the rest of the drive as some of the boys piled out to buy snacks or rush to the bathroom. In that time Chan trailed his eyes over toward Seungmin who glanced up at Chan with his deep brown orbs that seemed to drip with sadness.

 

"Whats the matter minnie" Chan questioned, pushing himself upright in his chair as Seungmin whined slightly.

 

"Can I sit with you? The chair is uncomfortable and I want to sleep" Seungmin's lips found themself in a pleading pout that Chan couldnt even begin to refuse.

 

The blonde nodded briefly and closed his eyes to keep his heart a steady pace as Seungmin crawled into his welcoming lap. The younger hummed to himself in content as he nudged his head into the crook of Chans neck, his warm breath puffing onto Chans skin rhythmically.

 

Seungmin was dead weight in seconds, and at that thought Chan smiled to himself, in some form of a daze at the fact Seungmin felt safe in Chans hold.

 

Nobody commented on the pairs situation as they all filed back into the car, hiding their giddy smiles as they whispered excitedly to one another the rest of the journey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Upon arrival the boys split into rooms and unknown to Chan or Seungmin, the others had paired off so the only two left would be them, leaving them alone. Neither seemed to take notice, seeing as they had shared a room twice before, and took their things into their respective room without another word.

 

Seungmin still seemed to be tired, and although all Chan wished for is to curl up beside the younger so he could fall back into a comfortable sleep, he couldnt.

 

"Wah! Give me back mr.scruffy!" Jeongin wailed from down the hall, the echo of his thundering stomps bouncing off each wall in the house as he chased jisung around the kitchen.

 

Chan moaned in agitation, rubbing his temples harshly as he left the room to sort out the bickering children before violence erupted. Seungmin stared after him with gathering concern that never seemed to wash away.

 

 

Seungmin folded himself onto the floor, gnawing on his fingers nervously as his mind wandered. Could he even tell Chan? Would it ruin everything? Was it even possible that he too liked him?

 

"Seungmin!"

 

Hyunjin peaked his head through the door, scrunching his nose at the brunette that beamed up at him.

 

"Lets go puppy" he mused, fingers wrapping around Seungmin's wrist as he hauled him into the sitting room where the group resided lazily.

 

Seungmin placed himself back on the floor and into the arms of Minho who smiled fully at the drained looking boy. Chan bit his lip to keep him from ripping the younger out of Minho's arms and into his own protective grip. The sight was beginning to eat at him so he rushed the words out of his mouth.

 

"Woojin and I found a park nearby, were leaving in ten minutes so be ready"

 

Chan left the room hastily, itching at his skin that crawled with jealousy. The cool air burned his boiling skin yet he couldn't venture back inside, not when his jealousy seemed so obvious.

 

"Hyung?" A voice called sweetly which squeezed at Chan's heart until he was breathless.

 

"Are you okay?" He pressed further, placing a hand to Chan's forehead in clear worry.

 

Chan laughed lightly at the younger and encaged his hands over Seungmin's thin wrist, bringing it down from his head.

 

"Im okay, its just warm inside" he lied easily as he forced his best smile.

 

Seungmin didn't like it, it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did and he seemed cold compared to the Chan he knew. Had he done something wrong?

 

Chan looked at his hands and pulled them from Seungmin's soft skin. Seungmin frowned and suppressed the whimper that wanted to sound from his throat at the loss of his touch.

 

"Lets get going" chan spoke sharply and Seungmin flinched at the tight tone he held, yet nodded quietly and followed him back inside where he attached himself to Jeongin's side.

 

Chan swallowed the lump forming in his throat and drove the group in pained silence. He fell back as they walked and held a hard glare that wouldn't shift.

 

Jisung played football with Jeongin and Felix as the others looked on with boisterous laughs that filled the breeze. Chan remained quiet and brooding as Seungmin tried his best to ignore him.

 

The brunette took in his surroundings and smiled at how beautiful the place was. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of a river to the right of the groups set up and willed himself off the soft blanket to visit it. His legs carried him toward the gurgling sound as it rushed over large rocks and took a seat on the edge of the steps leading down.

 

Chan watched him from afar, heart heavy. Changbin seemed to notice his friends dejected expression and lightly pushed on his arm.

 

"Go tell him now" Changbin urged seriously, pushing again when Chan shook his head in dismay.

 

"Now hyung!" He repeated, gesturing toward the younger who sat alone, suggesting this was the perfect time, despite Chans sour mood.

 

"Okay okay shh" Chan agreed eventually, hushing Changbin's loud manner as he left the group to their games as he tried his best to calm his erratic heart.

 

His legs felt numb and his fingers curled around the back of his neck as his chest began to rise rapidly under the pressure of the situation.

 

And then his legs stopped abruptly and his building smile fell from his shaking lips as he froze.

 

Seungmin smiled largely at the stranger that approached him, letting him take the space next to him on the step. They seemed a little close and even from the distance Chan stood at, he could still see the vivid blush that coated Seungmin's cheeks and ears.

 

Chan face become cold as his eyes turned to ice, blood dripping with venomous jealousy. He could do nothing but watch with curling fists that wouldn't unravel. After ten agonizing minutes Chan grew impatient and stormed his way over to the flirtatious stranger and a shy Seungmin.

 

"Seungmin lets go" Chan barked demandingly, throwing his hand out to catch Seungmins wrist harshly.

 

"But I-"

 

"Lets.go" Chan gritted at peek possessiveness, smothering the stranger in fierce glares as he pulled Seungmin into his chest before dragging him out of the park without a word.

 

Seungmin pulled at Chans hand that prisoned his wrist, grunting at the uncomfortable feeling of his skin bruising under chans determined strength.

 

The cool air hit Seungmin’s burning wrist as Chan let go but the freedom was short-lived as he was quickly shoved against a wall on an abandoned path by the continuation of the river from the park.

 

“Whats wrong hyung?” Seungmin sympathized, eyes looking at Chans enraged face with his usual aura of innocence that compared him to a puppy.

 

It drove Chan insane, and made him incredibly possessive.

 

The blonde breathed heavily without response. Seungmin placed a hand on the side of Chan’s face, head titled as he asked once more,

 

“Hyung are you okay?”

 

Chan pushed Seungmins hand from his face and placed his own on either side of Seungmin’s, trapping him against the wall. Seungmin swallowed his gasp and blinked up at the older.

 

“What were you doing with that guy?” Chan demanded lowly, eyes hard and focused as he shifted closer.

 

“I-I was just helping —” seungmin began weakly but his voice dropped off as he backed up more, feeling Chan’s breath across his now pink face.

 

“Helping him what? Flirt with you? Were you enjoying that huh?” Chan continued aggressively, pressing himself closer to Seungmin who had grown silent.

 

“I don’t understand —”

 

“Your mine, you belong to me and nobody else deserves to flirt with you like that” Chan asserted possesivly, his nose skimming along Seungmin’s jaw as the younger trembled at the close proximity of the other.

 

“You? I- you never —”

 

“Im telling you now that your mine” Chan interrupted, understanding Seungmin’s string of broken words, grabbing the youngers face by his jaw and forcing Seungmin to look at Chan.

 

“And Ill show them who you belong to”

 

Their lips met in a harsh manner but Seungmin didnt complain - not that he could when Chan was so eagerly kissing him. Their tongues wrestled and Chan won dominance easily as Seungmin melted into the older willingly, arms gripping the ends of Chans dyed hair desperately.

 

Chan separated his mouth from Seungmins and enjoyed listening to the other pant breathlessly. Chans mouth never parted from Seungmin’s soft skin as he placed open mouthed kisses along his cheek to his jaw and down his neck where he began to litter his flushed skin in dark marks that claimed him.

 

Purple and red trailed down Seungmins shirt and up the side of his neck as Chan kissed him hungrily again, in a rush to show Seungmin what he had been hiding for three months.

 

“Understand now?” Chan breathed against Seungmins bruised lips, to which the younger hummed distantly, still on his Chan high.

 

“You couldnt have done that sooner?” Seungmin coughed in a form of a groan as he let his head roll back.

 

Chan licked his lips and raised a brow at the youngers attitude

 

“Want some more brat?” Chan challenged confidently, his hand finding the back of Seungmin’s neck as the younger’s eyes flickered over Chan’s face.

 

“The others are probably waiting” Seungmin excused, his hand falling down Chan’s arm to grasp at his hand.

 

Chan hummed and pulled Seungmin from the support of the wall. His finger lightly touched the hickeys he made moments before and smirked in a cocky manner,

 

Seungmin bowed his head as they returned to the group who had grown irritated. It was late and they all began bickering as Chan and Seungmin stood in front of the curious group.

 

“Seungmin-ah! Where were yo- oh!”

 

Jeongin’s eyes doubled and quickly he was eyeing the dark marks covering his pale skin, presumably made by Chan’s now, swollen lips.

 

“Well then” woojin commented as he shook his head at his friend who only radiated proudness.

 

Changbin snickered from behind Chan and made the snide comment of “told you so”, but Chan payed no mind as he admired the shy smile adorning Seungmin’s face as his fingers tapped the marks he seemed to like harboring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How long?” Seungmin whispered into the darkness of the room, his fingers tapping rhythms onto Chan’s exposed skin.

 

Chan shifted slightly, enclosing Seungmin further into his embrace as he hummed. He couldn’t remember when exactly or how, maybe it was when Seungmin smiled brightly with his mouth open or when he giggled quietly into his hand when he got his english correct.

 

“Im not sure, awhile” Chan answered truthfully as his fingers ran across Seungmin’s cheek faintly.

 

“You never said” seungmin pouted endearingly and Chan chuckled at that, sitting to look at the youngers dejected face.

 

“I showed it, or tried to, I was so afraid..”

 

“Afraid of what? Iv liked you forever” Seungmin confessed softly, slouching his shoulders as Chan’s hands found refugee on the side of Seungmin’s face.

 

“Afraid you wouldn’t want me too”

 

Seungmin smiled at such a silly thought as he turned his face so his nose bumped Chans palm.

 

“I do, I always will”

 

Chan pursed his lips as his heart felt full. His felt breathless yet filled with air, he felt weak yet filled with energy. Seungmin was all he ever wanted and he wouldnt let him go.

 

“I will love you forever Seungmin” Chan promised into the dark, pressing a kiss on Seungmin’s button nose which scrunched in response.

 

Seungmin made a noise of contentment in the back of his throat as he circled his arms around Chan’s neck and pressed his body into Chans. His head rested on Chans broad shoulder as he sat comfortably in his lap.

 

“I will never fall out of love with you” Seungmin declared with a kiss to Chans collar, droopy eyes blinking at Chan innocently in the faint light from the outside lights.

 

Chan fell back against the headboard with his boyfriend secure in his arms, holding tightly as Seungmin drifted off easily and as Chan watched the youngers angelic face he thanked the universe for such a beautiful thing.


End file.
